In Their Shadows
by Cavalyn
Summary: Follow a team of original characters as they try to lead a normal shinobi life during the Naruto story line. Can they manage whilst being in the shadows of people like Naruto and Sasuke? Original character centric.
1. Graduation

_**Okay, just so people know this story takes place in the Naruto timeline, yet follows my own original characters rather than team 7. However everything that happens to team 7 as per the manga happens in this as well. So even if I don't talk about it, team 7 still went to the wave country etc.. and still learn stuff as usual. I'm hoping with this story to let everyone see the characters from a new perspective and see the struggles of ninja completely out shadowed by the ones of the manga. Though I will of course attempt to avoid it, if there is any OOC'ness or if my characters become Mary sues feel free to tell me. Enjoy. If people ask for it I will give character stats.

* * *

**_

**_Chapter 1_** _- Graduation

* * *

_

"The academy graduation exam will begin in twenty minutes," the scarred Chuunin Umino Iruka called out to the silent class, "when your name is called please make your way into the examination room to take the exam. Take this time to prepare yourself and good luck to all of you!" With that the man gave his class a reassuring smile before walking into a back room and closing the door. Immediately after he had done so nervous chatter erupted among the students.

Shinji Karoshima allowed his fingers to drum nervously on his desk, was he nervous? Damn right he was! Grade wise he was about in the middle of the class, in fact only an act of fate could really stop him from graduating, his grasp of academy level ninjutsu was fine. The knowledge however didn't stop his pounding heart.

Shinji was a remarkably unremarkable boy, dark black hair that fell over his eyes in a haphazard fashion and travelled down his back in a small ponytail, a plain ordinary face with a small worried frown etched onto it. His eyes were hardly visible through his fringe but they were a dark blue. At around 5 feet 3 inches tall he guessed he was quite tall compared to some of the other students, but this didn't stop him from blending in and hiding among his peers. Dark green trousers taped down onto black boots adorned his legs and he wore a sleeveless thick jerkin over a fishnet shirt. Black gloves with small metal plates on them covered his hands.

Shinji wasn't ugly, nor was he handsome, perhaps plain would be a more accurate word. Like all the other candidates here he was twelve years old and had been attending the academy with all of them from the start. However in all that time he had never managed to make any friends within them. Idly he wished he had a friend to talk to right now, as to alleviate some worry.

Why had he no friends? He wasn't cruel or arrogant like the Uchiha Sasuke, nor loud and brash like Uzumaki Naruto. The fact was that Shinji was completely too shy. Not Hyuuga Hinata shy, he didn't stutter and blush when someone spoke to him, but rather he would become uncomfortable and almost confused. Even though at the time he would desperately urge himself to respond his mouth would not form the words. As such he had garnered a reputation as a strange one to be avoided. Of course he wasn't the only one, but Aburame Shino seemed to have little problems with the lack of attention.

"Haruno Sakura!" a voice called out, making the pretty pink haired girl jump to her feet and head to the room, giving a small smile to her heart throb Uchiha on the way.

Shinji both pitied and was annoyed by that boy. He pitied him for the fate that had befallen his family, as a member of a clan Shinji knew about the Uchiha massacre. At the same time he was annoyed by the Uchiha's cocky attitude and superior smirk. Of course he was not the only one.

"Bastard! What's so great about you anyway!" A loud voice shouted out, drawing all eyes to Naruto and Sasuke, who were staring into each others eyes with pure hate.

Naruto… Blonde, loud, dead-last, trouble maker. Shinji didn't know what to make of him, on one hand a lot of people seemed to hate him, and all of the Karoshima clan were very tight lipped if he ever came up in conversation. Yet at the same time apart from being slightly annoying the blonde had never done anything to harm Shinji himself. Not that it mattered, he was just another person in the academy to the young Karoshima.

"Oh sorry." A boy said as he moved backwards, accidentally knocking Naruto from behind. Shinji couldn't help the small smile that came to his face as the two bitter enemies kissed each other.

"Such a lovely couple." He said in a small voice, probably the first thing he had said since entering the academy. It brought a few laughs from some guys sitting near him, this in its own almost made him blush.

"NARUTOOOOO!!!!" A banshee like voice called out as the pink haired now-Kunoichi as she re entered the room, Gennin forehead protector worn on her head like some hair band.

"Shinji Karoshima!" A voice called out. Thanking his lucky stars that he would not have to watch the vicious beat down that was occurring in the class room the young boy climbed to his feet and made his way somewhat nervously towards the backroom.

Upon entering the room he saw Iruka and Mizuki sitting behind a desk with a veritable pile of forehead protectors before them. The sight made Shinji gulp in fear.

"Now, now Shinji. It will be fine." Iruka began in a calm voice, having long known of the boy's nervousness about most things. "All you have to do to pass is show two academy level Ninjutsu, Bunshin no Jutsu and Henge no Jutsu, and then show us a Jutsu you learned on your own outside of the academy. Begin when ready."

Shinji nodded, wondering how many people might be caught out by having to show a jutsu learned outside of the academy. Apparently not Sakura, despite not being from a shinobi family.

_Right, I can do this. _

"Bunshin no Jutsu!" He spoke out loud, forming the hand seals. A quick burst of smoke and there were four Shinji's standing where there had been one.

"Very good." Mizuki spoke, writing something down on a piece of paper with a quick smile to Shinji. "Henge?"

Shinji nodded, dispelling his clones to save Chakra. "Henge." He whispered, transforming into Mizuki with no trouble.

"That's perfect," Iruka congratulated, making Shinji sigh in relief, "Now for your own jutsu?" Shinji decided to keep it simple, going for the main Karoshima family technique. No doubt Mizuki and Iruka had seen it a few times before.

Taking a small kunai from his pouch he quickly cut his thumb, allowing a small trail of blood to flow. With a quick flick of his wrist he sent a few drops flying away from himself towards an open space in the room. Focusing his eyes on one particularly large drop he quickly projected his chakra into it.

"Kai."

A small explosion rocked the room as the blood ignited and caused a small but violent blast. The rush of air blowing Shinji's hair back a little.

"Exploding blood technique of the Karoshima clam, very well done. You pass Shinji, here is your forehead protector, wear it with pride Gennin of the leaf." Iruka intoned handing Shinji a strip of cloth with the metal plate bearing the Konoha spiral.

"Thank you." Shinji spoke as confidently as he could, reaching out with a shaking hand to grasp it. He couldn't believe it, he had passed!

"Feel free to head home if you wish, the team selection will take place tomorrow at 8am. Be here on time."

* * *

_---------Time skip because I'm lazy.---------

* * *

_

Shinji stood outside the academy, debating whether or not he should enter, it was currently only seven in the morning, he had come a full hour early in his haste and anticipation. That and his mother had been excited enough to drag him out of bed for breakfast at half past five…

Shrugging his shoulders he pushed open the door of the academy and headed to his class room. Though it was early he knew that the academy would have been open since five am to allow cleaners and teachers more than enough time to prepare. Making his way to their classroom Shinji sat at his seat and rested his head on his arms on the top of his desk. If he had to wait for another hour, he might as well get comfortable.

So saying he was completely unprepared for when he fell asleep.

* * *

"WHAT! NO WAY!!!" A loud voice shouted, waking Shinji up with a start. He quickly looked around to figure out where he was. Academy, class, team selection, _Oh CRAP! If I missed what team I'm on I'll kill myself._

"Iruka-Sensei why am I on Sasuke-teme's team!?!" the loud voice demanded again. Naruto of course. So it seemed that Naruto and Sasuke were on the same team, and judging from the happy smirk on Sakura's face she was too. That team could become a very skilled group of shinobi… Shinji was glad he wasn't on it though.

"Naruto, Quiet!" Iruka scolded, "Sasuke had the highest scores whilst you had the lowest. It is a balance." There were a few chuckles from this amongst the other students as Naruto settled into his seat in an angry huff.

"Team 8" Iruka continued, "Hyuuga Hinata, Inizuka Kiba and Aburame Shino." Shinji let out a breath, three major clans in one team. Very deadly. Of course it was likely another Yamanka – Akimachi – Nara group would be formed. It was impossible to tell what team Shinji would be on however.

"Team 9. Karoshima Shinji," Shinji's ears immediately perked up, this was his team. "Obaru Ayame and Manami Hana." Shinji settled back into his seat nervously. He knew neither of them well but that was to be expected really. He would just have to learn about them while they were together on the team.

"Team 10, Yamanaka Ino, Akimachi Chouji and Nara Shikamaru." More complaints erupted from another loud blue eyed blonde this time.

"Await your Genin instructors here." Iruka instructed before walking out of the room and leaving them alone. Immediately the new Genins began to group off into their new teams in order to meet their new team mates. Shinji knew he should do the same. Steeling himself he took a deep breath and stood up. His team was fairly simple to find, two girls sitting in a corner looking around as if trying to figure out who their third member was. It didn't surprise him that they did not recognise his name. Then again he barely remembered theirs.

Taking another breath he walked as confidently as he could up to them, they noticed him a few seconds before he reached them. He paused and took a few seconds to study them.

Obaru Ayame was a very small girl, quite a few inches under five feet tall she had light brown hair that reached down in a random fashion to her shoulders, it didn't look all that well kept or brushed. Her face was a pale cream and her features petite and cute he supposed. A small button nose and light pink lips. Her eyes were a faded green. Her clothing seemed functional, tight light brown trousers with a shuriken and kunai pouch on each leg, a few more pockets on the sides than normal. She also had a tree green shirt on with a brown jacket over it. Shinji was glad she looked like someone who took being a ninja seriously.

Manami Hana seemed the small girls polar opposite. Hana was as tall as Shinji was and had wild black hair and dark brown eyes. Her skin was tan and she had a confident yet friendly smile on her face. Where Ayame looked to be more cute, Hana was more striking. She had a straight nose and sparkling eyes. Her clothing consisted of a sleeveless dark blue coat that reached down to her knees and brown trousers. She would be wearing other clothing under the coat, but she had it buttoned up and he could not tell.

"Are you Karoshima Shinji?" Hana asked with a confident voice. Shinji was instantly put on the back foot at having two people pay so much attention to him, all he managed was a quick nod. The two of them smiled kindly at him, relaxing him somewhat while at the same time making him blush slightly.

"Well I'm Hana and this is Ayame, please call us by our first names. It's nice to meet you Shinji-san." Ayame smiled and nodded to show she agreed with Hana's words.

"Thank you." Shinji managed to get out after a few seconds, his uncomfortable nature made obvious to his team.

"There's no need to be like that around us Shinji-kun," Ayame spoke for the first time, "we're team mates. You don't need to be uncomfortable around us, feel free to say whatever you like." Again Shinji only managed a nod, making Hana and Ayame sigh in exasperation.

"I'm here for team 9." A female voice called out over the classroom. The three of them along with every other Genin turned to the doors to observe the first Jounin Sensei to enter. The woman, for it was a woman, had long dark brown hair tied into a ponytail and a firm yet calm face. Well defined cheekbones and full lips. Her clothing consisted of the Jounin jacket hanging open over a light brown tight top that showed off her well developed figure. Regular issue green combat trousers covered her long legs. Shinji wanted to laugh inside at how lucky most other guys must have considered him. Stuck on a team with three girls, one being a very sexy Jounin. To Shinji however it was simply nerve wracking.

"Come on Shinji." Hana urged, dragging him up by his arm. Shinji almost jumped at the contact but managed to hold it in and followed them out the room, ignoring the disappointed sounds of the males left behind. Their teacher led them into an empty classroom and sat down on one of the desks, motioning for the three of them to sit wherever they liked. Hana and Ayame sat down on chairs in front of her while after a few seconds pause Shinji did similarly.

"Alright my students." The woman began in a bored voice. "Lets introduce ourselves to the team, give me your name, likes, dislikes, dreams and skills. I'll go first."

"Ahem." She began. "My name is Kazu Yumi. I'm twenty years old and have been a Jounin for four years, this is my first Genin team. I enjoy going out with my friends and having fun. I dislike arrogant men and clans in Konoha," this sentence made Shinji shrink back nervously, "my dream is to live a decent life. My skills are pretty varied really. I focus on knowing enough to get out of any situation." She pointed to Hana next "you."

"Hey, my names Hana, I like swords and weapons and fighting. I dislike people who think being a ninja is a joke. My dream is to be a respected Kunoichi, my skills are Taijutsu and Kenjutsu, but I can do some other Ninjutsu too." She sat down as the others digested the information. So she was a weapons specialist? The sword she had said. Ayame stood up.

"My name is Obaru Ayame but please call me Ayame. I like peace and quiet and want to protect it. I dislike mean people and bullies. My dream is to become a Jounin and have my own team. My skills are Genjustu, stealth and Suiton skills since my family was originally from mist country. I hope we can all be good friends." She smiled a kind smile and sat down, signalling that it was Shinji's turn.

There was a pregnant pause before he managed to force himself to his feet.

"My name is Shinji Karoshima…. Of the Karoshima clan… I like.. reading I think. I dislike it when people hate me or get angry at me. My dream is to be respected by people. My skills… my skills are trap laying, and my family Jutsu." He quickly sat down again, ignoring the raised eyebrow of his new sensei.

"Okay then… well. I want you all to meet me tomorrow at training area 32. be there at eight sharp. Bring as much gear as you can. As if you were going to war." Yumi-sensei climbed to her feet and turned away from them.

"Dismissed."

* * *

**_Terrible start I know lol. I am very bad at intros. Hopefully it will get better when things start. As for any questions, I do not intend for Shinji to stay this way. He is only this uncomfortable because he does not know his team, as soon as he gets to know them he will relax considerably. As for the obvious question. No, the Karoshima clan does not have a bloodline. They are more like the Nara clan who simply have family Jutsu that bring them apart from other Shinobi. Also yes the clan members ARE as arrogant as other clans you see, i.e. Hyuuga, Uchiha. _**


	2. Evaluation

**

* * *

**

Ugh not written in 3 years... yay... lol. Maybe trying to get back into it, so here is a chapter thrown together for this Naruto story. The idea is obviously to show the adventures of a group of Gennin going through the same time and adventures as the Naruto team, but benefitting from none of the "Main character immortality" of an anime. No amazing bloodlines, no prodigies, and no demons trapped in them. One has a clan, with its own jutsus, like the Nara, with the Kagemane, but thats it.

**This story can be a little brutal at times, this team will live as I think most ninja do, despite the whole crisis thing, the Konoha 12 live a very breezy time. This will be more realistic (as much as fire breathing kids are). So adjust for harsh language and harsh lessons. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2** - Evaluation

* * *

_Come prepared, as if you were going to war._

Shinji had expected some form of test or evaluation of their skills from their Jounin-sensei, no doubt Yumi-sensei would need to be aware of their capabilites and weaknesses, so she would know best what to train them in, and what purpose their team would serve. Such a test would probably not be as ... laid back ... as the academy was. Shinji was determined to give a good showing of himself, no less would be expected from a scion of the Karoshima clan.

That and his nervousness, were perhaps what had him at the designated meeting spot, an hour early... _again!_ Shinji was unsure why he did this, it wasn't to seek acceptance or to save time, he just calculated too much. How long it would take him to dress, check his tools, decide what to bring, get dressed, eat breakfast and walk here. All had time values attached to them in his mind... and every single one of them overcalculated. Perhaps he was simply trained to _think_ too much.

It was almost a law in the Karoshima clan, that a shinobi who was not prepared, deserved to die. That to not bring all that you might need, showed not only a foolhardy nature, but a casual disregard for your own skills and intelligence. Despite the harsh tone, it was a sentiment he agreed with whole heartedly. Nowadays alot of tools went unsued by the vast majority of shinobi, the common staple shuriken and kunai, the occasional katana, but really what could not be achieved by the hands, used to strike or to seal for jutsu. Shinji, however, loved all the tools he had, it had taken him nearly half an hour just to decide what he could afford not to take, so as not to burden himself down. Sewn to the inside of his jerkin were two rolls of wire, utility wire on his left chest, and razor wire to his right. Both had their own uses.

Attached to his belt were two small utility satchels, one placed on each hip. The contents of both were identical, and arranged identically also. These were some of his most common tools, he slipped open his left pouch and searched through it, making sure everything was there. He had a small cache of pegs, these small black objects resembled kunai, but were much much smaller. About one and a half inches in length. LIke a kunai it had a tapered point, though it wasn't edged. Also a small ring of metal was created attached to it. They were not really weapons, too small to fly very far, and not enough weight, or length, to punch through armour and skin into anything vital. Pegs were used to anchor things, be it wire, string, or notes.

Speaking of which, the rest of the satchels were predominantly filled with notes. Curled into rolls, there were three seperate rolls in each satchel, making for six in total. Two were of course standard issue explosive notes, useful in many different situations. Shinji was well trained with these. A third roll contained flash notes, designed to explode in a harmless, yet blinding flash of light, able to burn someone's retina for some moments. His fourth were release notes. These were effectively tiny explosive notes, creating very little noise, but being strong enough to cut wires or escape from ropes. The final two were blank, if the situation arised then he could always use the Karoshima clans ability to -

"You could be dead right now." Shinji froze as the cold voice whispered into his ear, a cool pricking at his neck telling him that a sharp kunai was pressed against it. "Be more aware of your surroundings." The figure advised before relaxing their hold on him. Startled, Shinji slumped forwards, turning on his rear to regard the person who would do that to him.

"Y-Y-Yumi-Sensei!?" He managed to stutter out in mild shock, he had not sensed her approach at all, no sounds, no smells, nothing. Not even a silencing of the wildlife around them. The imposing figure of his Jounin-Sensei Kazu Yumi stood before him, a small humourless grin on her face. He noticed two blades strapped to the back of her waist, criss-crossing over her rear. Absent from when last he had seen her.

"You're early Shinji, the others may not arrive for another five minutes, yet I know you have been here for over an hour." Her voice was neither friendly nor rough, more of a neutral comment. Shinji couldn't tell whether she was berating or praising him.

"I was nervous Sensei, I... came early to calm myself." Which was true in a way, reflecting on himself and his tools always served to calm his beating heart. She apparently made to reply, but stopped herself, taking a quick look over his head, Shinji turned to follow her view.

"Heyyy!" An exuberent voice called out as two figures trotted towards them. Manami Hana sported a large grin on her face and today had come with a black weapon strapped across her back, no doubt a katana, though apparently tailor made for her size. Behind her came Obaru Ayame, a small smile on her face as she walked forwards and greeted both Shinji and her sensei with a pleasent "good morning." Their sensei nodded to both of them before turning to regard the three of us at once.

"Well done for arriving on time team nine. Now begins your final test to become Gennin." As she finished, a shocked silence descended over each of them, Hana nervously met his eyes as though asking for an explanation.

"Sensei?" Ayame managed to force out in a shaky voice. Yumi-sensei let our a short laugh.

"Did you think that academy test would prepare anyone for life as a ninja? The academy teaches you discipline, strategy, knowledge and a few simple jutsu. It is up to you as individuals to train and become Gennin. The Academy test was but to wean out the pathetically hopeless. Your real test begins now." Each of them had worried expressions on their faces, Shinji hadn't expected this, not at all. No one from his family had mentioned anything like this, perhaps because they all passed it with ease, but even so!?

"What do we have to do then?" Spoke Hana confidently, a grim yet confident smile on her face as she stared directly into Sensei's eyes. Shinji wished he could be so brave.

"You will find," Yumi began, "that a silver bell hangs from each of your belts." Startled Shinji looked down to his waist, where indeed a small silver bell jingled against his lap, when!? "These three bells are your tickets to becoming Gennin. Defend them from me, for thirty minutes, and you will become a Gennin. Lose them, and you are finished. Also do not leave the training area, it is large enough to accomodate whatever you might like to try. Understood?" Each of them nodded, thirty minutes did not seem so impossible a task... though they each knew very little about Yumi's abilities. "You have two minute preperation time. Begin." Shinji's eyes widened as she said this.

"Gah!" Hana exclaimed with a shocked expression as she quickly if inelegantly stumbled to her feet, shooting off into the nearby trees. Ayame more calmly rose to her feet and leapt away also. Shinji sat for two seconds more before his brain kicked him into action, demanding he leap to his feet and find a better location. He quickly fled into a denser part of the forest. If he was quick it would take him but a moment to prepare his location, and then it was but a matter of waiting.

* * *

Yumi's eyes snapped open as her internal clock alerted her to it's two minute countdown, silently readjusting itself to count down from thirty minutes. As an assassin, waiting for the perfect moment was of the greatest importance, timing even more so. Standing she threw her chakra senses wide. The boy, Shinji was north of her position, using very little chakra, there were four signatures there, no doubt Bunshin to confuse her. Karoshima's were famed for their traps, she knew what to expect from him.

To the west was the swords-girl, Hana. Quite close in fact, though not foolishly. As a tai and Ken-jutsu based Gennin, her stamina would be the greatest, best saved for last. The other girl, Ayame, she was in the middle of a large surge of chakra to Yumi's east. The large concentration of chakra clearly showed that the girl was very busy with something.

Grinning Yumi stood, this team seemed interesting enough.

Twenty-eight minutes and 30 seconds.

* * *

Shinji carefully masked his presence as he had been taught by his family. He knew that academy students were not taught stealth as well as his family was, so he hoped that he could use that unknown fact as an advantage against his otherwise superior Sensei. _Well informed also_, he though to himself, _since she had us mention our skills in our introductions yesterday, she has us placed... though she gave very little about her own._

Shinji had prepared his area well, a deeply meshed series of trees and interlocking branches provided a wonderful stage for an ambush. Tough thorn bushes and treacherous roots below made a ground assault unlikely. He had keapt the traps simple, and small. No doubt she would know of his family, his clan... as such there were no tripwires, no wire traps at all. She would be very alert ao any reflections, and might use some form of jutsu to flush him out. Instead he had placed remote traps, perhaps something that _only _a Karoshima could perform. By using their own unique knowledge and some of his own blood he had created flash and explosive traps that would detinate at range, when he removed the chakra sustaining them. Much like canceling a Bunshin.

At the same time he had placed some well hidden Bunshin on nearby branches. Each stood concealing a flash trap that would detonate on being uncovered by said bunshin. This flash of light would activate many explosive traps around those areas, those notes made from a weak fabric unsuited to bright light.

"Shinji!" A young voice called out from nearby. Shinji's eyes widened as he recognised the voice to be that of his smaller team mate Ayame. Sudden panic taking over him he dropped his hiding to stand tall on the branch, attempting to locate her.

"Ayame, don't come close!" He warned as loud as he dared. A light thump nearby alerted him to her presence as she dashed down a branch to him with a relieved smile on her face. Shinji quickly tried to stop her as he ran to her, _Please dont! no!_

"Shinji why don't we work togeth-" A light snapping sound struck, a sound Shinji knew very well. A quick flash of silvery wire shot across Ayame's path, delicately tracing a red line into her throat, her expression falling as the blood welled and began to pool down her chest. "Why?" She choked out as she slumped down onto the branch, drowning in her own blood. Shinji stared at her, eyes not just wide but bulging in unrestrained terror. Images flashed before him, wire, blood, screams, tears, crying, screaming.

_"Your Fault."_

_"Your fault"_

_"YOUR FAULT!"_

* * *

Hana nearly fell off the branch she was perched upon when she heard the scream revorbrate throughout the training area, strained and high pitched it choked off to silence. A man's scream undoubtably... but what the hell was their Sensei _doing_ to Shinji... her questions were answered a moment later when their Sensei appeared in the clearing before Hana, an unconscious Gennin male over one shoulder. Carefully she deposited him onto the ground, before reaching down and cutting his bell from his belt. _Damn it Shinji, I'm sorry..._ Hana cursed to herself angrily, she should have helped him, damn it. Maybe she still could.

* * *

Sixteen minutes.

Shinji had been harder to locate then she had expected. The boy seemed well versed with diversionary tactics, an admirable trait. Yumi had also chosen not to committ to an attack until she knew which clone was the real Karoshima. His reaction to her Genjutsu however had been.... unexpected. _Bizarre even... _

Though to be honest she had effectively just made him _KILL_ someone... She rose up, quickly taking the bell in her hand and pouring chakra into it, with a loud pop it exploded, forever destroying it's chance of being reclaimed.

Her kodachi was in her hand immediately, deflecting the killing thrust of a katana at the perfect angle to allow it to skim delicately over her left cheek, barely drawing blood. Her right hand struck with unerring force directly into the tall girl's kidney. The girl's brown eyes widened in shock as she crumpled to the floor, her katana clattering away from her hands as she clutched at her side, biting back sobs of agony.

Fourteen and a quarter minutes.

Walking slowly forwards Yumi used her foot to kick the girl's weapon away, then used that foot to roll the girl onto her back. Her face was scrunched up in agony, but she still managed to keep her eyes locked onto Yumi's own, they were full of rage. Yumi grinned, showing teeth.

"I have delivered a direct blow to your left kidney, due to the force you will find yourself unable to properly move for a few minutes, similarly the pain and nausea may wear off after a few hours. Of course you will still be passing blood for a day or two, which will hurt... I would suggest you see a doctor." She used her foot to press Hana's right hand to the ground as she reached down and took the bell from her waist, leaving the girl her left hand to clutch at her abused side.

"Fuck you!" The girl spat angrily, desperately trying to reach for a kunai but finding that her muscles wouldn't co operate. Yumi dangled the bell a few feet above the girl.

"Not in your current state you won't be... " She clenched her fist, grinding the bell into dust with a loud clang. "... and there flies your chance of becoming a Gennin, floating on the breeze like so much dust..." She looked down to see the girl fighting back tears.

Eleven minutes.

A loud explosion sounded from Yumi's north, and for a moment she wondered if her third student hadn't proven her Genjutsu a prophecy by setting off one of the boy's errant explosive tags. Right before a thick wave of mist struck Yumi with enough force to make her actually wince. _Kirigakure no jutsu_... and a very powerful one at that, very thick. Yumi had of course provided a training area with a small lake, so as to give her students the opportunity to use it. There was a sounf of flashing blades and Yumi leapt away from her defeated foe, drawing both her kodachi's to block the three incoming shuriken. Before flipping around to block a fourth coming from directly behind her.

Except she knew that to be impossible... Despite the knowledge her ingrained training and senses forced her to block it, and as expected her weapon went straight through the corporeal image. Genjutsu of course, her third little student had professed her love of the art. More kunai flooded in from all directions, this time she was ready and sharply bit into her own tongue, grinning as some blood spilled out her mouth. Unexpectedly they _all _faded. Not an attack then.

Calmly she looked back to her two defeated Gennin to find them absent.

Clever.

Ten minutes.

* * *

Shinji awoke to someone gently yet urgently slapping his face, squinting against the intrusion of light he looked up to see who had disturbed him. Only to find himself looking into gentle blue eyes.

"Ayame!? You're okay, oh Hell I thought I'd killed you!" Shinji stammered out, surprising himself and the small girl by engulfing her in a tight hug, any romantic notions being lost as his head rested on her shoulder and his hands gripped a little too worriedly to the cloth of her back. Noticing her confused yet compassionate expression he quickly explained what had happened.

"Yumi-Sensei seems very... efficient." Ayame finished uncertainly and.. Shinji thought he noticed, warily. "She quickly devised a Genjutsu to not only make you show yourself, but to render you unconscious... then dealt with Hana with a very brutal single strike." Shinji's eyes widened as he turned to see Hana's form slumped against a nearby treet, her dark blue coat was open, showing a red shirt underneath, soaked with sweat. She was clutching her left side and breathing heavily. Judging from the redness of her eyes, she was, or had been crying.

"How can we beat someone like that!?" Shinji gasped out, sagging onto his rear as he looked wide eyed between Hana and Ayame, hoping to see some calm in them. He saw none.

"We have to try," Ayame spoke, though with a worried look in her eyes, "I still have a bell... perhaps if we all protect it... if we fight together... " Shinji still didn't see how that would work. Yumi was no doubt already closing in on their position, Hana looked in little condition to fight. A genjutsu kunoichi and a trap shinobi didn't seem like such an option against who Shinji could only assume was an ANBU.

"We'll fight." Hana groaned out, staggering to her feet and releasing her side, she sweapt her katana swiftly to the side, making a swishing sound and ridding it of dirt and mud. "She's fucked with Shinji and I, lets make her bleed."

* * *

Six minutes.

She had allowed them some time to regroup. No doubt with but one bell between them they would attempt to now fight together. That was if Hana would be able to with such a debilitating injury, and if Shinji could awake from what was clearly Genjutsu trauma. Yumi grinned. She would not take a team that did not have the correct state of mind. They needed to be shinobi, not idealistic brats.

She could sense them approaching, attacking her.

Novel.

Hana flew from the bushes first, her katana gleaming in the sun as she struck towards Yumi in a powerful side slice, clearly making sure the Jounin would need both kodachi to block it. As the weapons grated against each other Yumi noticed something which made her eyes narrow. Hana had a strip of dark cloth across her eyes, blinding her. Obviouly that explained the clumsy strike.. but wh- A hissing grabbed her attention as the young girl blade locked with her, a tactically foolish thing for a shinobi to do. Unless they were a time bomb. Yumi swore to herself as she noticed the tag burning away on Hana's chest, it was about to explode.

A loud bang sounded through the clearing followed by an intense flash of light, forcing Yumi to close her eyes in pain and keep them closed. She knew opening them within a minute would cause pain and possible damage.

Five minutes.

Tuning her senses into the area around her Yumi heard the distinctive sound of a laugh as Hana ripped the blindfold from her face. It was enough direction for the Jounin. She threw three kunai towards the area, aiming below head height. There was no sound of dodging... but... no sound of connection either, as though Hana wasn't... Yumi threw herself to the left, guessing and hoping it would be safe she landed and rolled, before throwing herself backwards. She could feel the subtle tug of foreign Chakra as it followed her. She clasped her hands together and expelled chakra from her body in a clap "Kai!"

Only to hear the sound of two sets of feet not a few metres from her. Dropping to her hands, Yumi balanced on both hands as she span her feet around, tripping one, Shinji from the masculine yelp, and causing the other to dodge and disengage. She attempted to incapacitate Shinji with a well aimed heal drop, only to suffer from sudden vertigo that caused her to stumble and leap away to right her balance. Again dispelling the Genjutsu on herself. The girl was tricky.

Four minutes twenty-five. Eighteen seconds until eyes are safe to use.

Perhaps the children were deserving of a jutsu from her, until now she had been determined to finish this with mere tai-jutsu, but they were creative.

"**Doton: Doryuuheki**," Yumi shouted out, forming a wall of stone before her, she could feel that it wasn't entirely stable. Perfect. "**Suiton: Suiryuudan**" A dragon of water struck the barrier, dispelling its form, but not before causing the wall to explode outwards. The effect formed was a dam crumbling, an avalanche of water following it. Sweeping in the general direction Yumi was sure her Gennin were within. Sure enough yells were heard, as her errant _children_ escaped the area.

Calmly, she opened her eyes. The three of them were crouched together, Shinji wet and breathing heavily, yet a determined expression on his face. He crouched to the side of Hana, her also breathing though dry at least. Ayame sat behind them both, her eyes wide, her clothes soaked. Perhaps Shinji had rescued her from the situation.

Four minutes.

"You've done well." She spoke abruptly, causing the three Gennin to tense. "Your strategy was good, the execution timed, and the teamwork flawless. However... there is one problem."

* * *

"..is one problem... " Yumi finished with a sigh, Ayame lowered the kunai she had been holding before her face in confusion. Yumi flickered.

"Argghhhhh!!" Shinji screamed suddenly, Ayame let out a shocked cry as their Sensei was suddenly amongst them, her bloody hand holding a kunai that was impaled to the hilt in Shinji's right shoulder. Ayame froze in terror. Hana recovered quickly, trying to bring her sword around to get it between the Jounin and herself, only to be caught on her arm by a brutal roundhouse kick. The sound of a bone cracking accompanied Hana's cry as she fell to her side. Angrily Ayame flung her kunai at her Sensei's face, only to have it deflected somehow in the scant distance between them.

The next thing she knew, she was pinned against the floor, a Kunai to her throat. Tears in her eyes.

"This problem..." Yumi spoke out loudly, totally uneeded in the deadly silence. "... is that none of you have the correct mindset." What!? Ayame thought to herself. Only to have her thoughts silenced as she let out a loud whimper as pressure on her wrist increased. "None of you struck to kill, not one. Hana's sword struck for practice blows, Shinji's traps were predominantly flash... and your Genjutsus... though effective were never followed up with a kill! You are Shinobi! Killers, you will fight and you may die, but I tell you now, you will kill."

Ayame's eyes widened, to kill their sensei?

"But Sensei-" Ayame tried, only to be cut off as her throat cracked, her eyes bulging as she felt the bones in her wrist crack. She let out a silent scream.

"This is no game!" She shouted, drawing a kunai. "But I guess I need to prove that to you all right now!" Her bloodied hand rose, with the kunai clenched in her fist. Ayame's tear stained eyes watched it, knowing she was about to die... but.. why was the blood on Yumi's hand glowing blue?

A loud explosion pressed Ayame into the grass, her eyes scrunched shut in fear, as the explosion shook above her, apparently killing her sensei and covering her in... water?

Loud clapping sounded out after a long moments silence. Ayame cradled her wrist as she looked at her completely healthy sensei, unmarred and unbloody, standing ten paces from them, clapping. Ayame knew her face showed fear as she looked at her own sensei. She heard a moan as Hana helped an injured Shinji into a sitting position, Ayame moved behind him to offer some support.

"Congratulations." The crazed Jounin spoke, shocking the three of them and causing them to stare at her. "You killed my Mizu-bunshin." A clone!? They had been fighting a clone... a one tenth of strength Mizu bunshin!? "Worry not, the test is over, you still have a single bell." Ayame let out a sob, halfway between a pained cry and a shout of relief. Hana laughed, in a strained voice.

"Team Nine is officially Gennin, under MY command." That made them pause... Shinji shrunk in on himself a little and Ayame swallowed heavily... even her new friend Hana looked worried. "I will report this success to the Hokage, we will start missions in time. Await my summons. Make your way to the hospital now, or Shinji will die. Ja ne."

Ayame's eyes widened as Shinji whimpered a little.

* * *

The office of the Sandaime Hokage of Konoha was not normally this busy, before him stood a multitude of Jounin, some with various levels of disinterest on their faces. There was a quiet pop as the awaited Jounin appeared in the office, taking her place with the others. Sarutobi stood, dressed in full attire.

"Today we had many teams of aspiring Gennin leave the academy, and today you tested them. As future protectors of Konoha, all shinobi must be loyal, dedicated, strong, focused and stable. I leave unto each of you the means to test your appointed teams in whatever way you seem fit, and now they have been tested. Will those who have found their teams suitable please step forwards and proclaim their team." It was an ages old speech, rehearsed each year of course. Everyone did love a little ceremony though. Against all odds, Kakashi Hatake stood forwards, making many Jounin stare.

"Team Seven, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto. Sasuke is a prodigy, much like his brother, however he has only vengeance on the mind. His skill in both tai and ninjutsu is very strong. Sakura has a brilliant mind and Naruto... he's interesting, and has more stamina and chakra then I can even understand. They showed teamwork and Passed and will begin missions tomorrow."

The copy nin stepped back, immediately pulled forth his perverted book, and ignored everyone.

"Team Eight, Hinata Hyuga, Aburame Shino and Inuzuka Kiba, they have brilliant teamwork, and their family skills are impressive. I Yuhi Kurenai pass them."

She stepped back, there was a long moments pause before Asuma stood forwards.

"Team Ten, Yamanaka Ino, Akamachi Chouji and Nara Shikamaru. Just like their parents, the teamworks flakey now, but when needed they work well together. I Sarutobi Asuma pass them."

Sarutobi looked around for a few more moments before sighing to himself.

"Then upon this day I-"

"Team Nine." A female voice interrupted, causing the Hokage's eyes to widen a little and Kakashi to giggle. Smiling a little Sarutobi sat down and motioned to the woman, whose face was as straight as ever. "Consisting of Karoshima Shinji, Obaru Ayame and Manami Hana. Shinji is proficient with traps and his family jutsu traits. Ayame is skilled at the use of genjutsu and misdirection and Hana is a skilled and powerful swordswoman. I Kazu Yumi, pass them." Sarutobi smiled and began again, to be interrupted by the same woman again. "Though..." she began, which made everyone lean forwards. "We will need a weeks rest so that Shinji can recover from severed ligaments and stab wounds, and mental trauma. Hana needs to recover from a ruptured kidney and broken ulma, and Ayame's wrist is shattered."

There was a loud flop as Kakashi's book fell unceremoniously to the floor.

* * *

**Well, here it is. What did people think. Worth it at all? Yeah, their Sensei is a bit of a ... well.. bitch lol. But guess what you're Ninjas! Naruto can get away with the whole loud brash act, but then he has a demon that pretty much heals and ressurects him. Most people dont. :D So they make do with what they can.**

**Review pleasseee... **

**X x X**


	3. Explanation

**Well, it's been a while since I did anything with this, maybe trying to get back into it. This chapter has no real action though, it's mostly used for explanations of the situation and some other things. I can't be bothered to write about all their training or write a montage. Things should get faster paced around the Chuunin exam times. **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Peace was always a fragile thing, especially in the elemental nations. Many continued their lives unaware of the trials of others, the pain. The low hum of early morning activity was just beginning in Konoha, the markets filling with the bustle of civilians. Others would be moving into their jobs, be it blacksmith, shinobi or simple farmer. The gentle rays of the sun were washing over the city and surrounding lands.

Others did not have it so simple. In the training forests within the walls of Konoha a figure was fleeing in panic from his pursuers. Weaving in between thorny bushes and low hanging branches he twisted and turned to avoid the people he knew were close behind. The curses of a young woman reached his ears as he leapt forwards once more, narrowly avoiding the sword-wielding kunoichi who struck at the air he had once occupied. He was about to congratulate himself when a rustling in the nearby bushes reached his sensitive ears. A young man, covered in a few branches leapt from the foliage, tossing kunai into the path he would be taking. Using all the agility he possessed he altered his path, avoiding the sharp weapons and taking the only avenue left to him, the kunoichi behind him, the shinobi to his left, and the path ahead covered by kunai. This had perhaps been their plan however.

The sounds of light explosions erupted on either side of him, forming a corridor from which he could not escape. Spurred on he tried to outrun the danger, before he could fully understand what was happening however fire erupted below his feet. The agony was unbearable, collapsing to the floor his eyes widened in terror at the blood pooling below him. As three figures closed in on him he tried to escape, only to find he had no limbs to help him, the fear ripped through him as he opened his mouth and screamed.

* * *

"Me-oowwwwwwwwwww!" The pain filled moan came out, sounding pitiful even to Shinji's ears. Seeing the small bundle of fur squirming in agony on the floor he couldn't help but feel like a complete bastard. Kneeling down he took it in his arms, trying to soothe it with a few strokes. Judging by how stiff its body had gone however he wasn't sure any amount of soothing would stop it from being terrified of them.

"Target captured. Well done team." The quiet voice of Yumi commented from behind Shinji, making him jump lightly in surprise. As usual the voice was quietly devoid of any emotion and sent a shiver down his, and the girl's spines. Yumi-sensei was a very intense woman, although he suspected she did have a sense of humour. Perhaps in how she enjoyed shocking them with her arrival.

"Was this level of brutality necessary, Yumi-sensei?" Ayame asked with a small frown, echoing Shinji's own thoughts on their methods. It was only a cat after all.

"No." The older kunoichi answered with a shrug, making Hana choke in annoyance. She almost despised their sensei, feared her and respected her, but hated her. "One day however, you may be tasked to capture a target alive and unharmed. Such strategies as this will be invaluable to your mission and survival."

Shinji nodded in acceptance, as did the others, if reluctantly. Yumi had created the plan and ordered them to execute it, in this way she said they would learn the many strategies available to them, and enable them to design their own in difficult situations. It had made the most of each of their abilities. Hana had used her stamina and speed to herd the target towards Shinji, who had laid the trap of small explosions funnelling towards Ayame. He had cut off other avenues of escape with himself and kunai. Ayame had captured the target by locking into a genjutsu using the surrounding events. Yumi had explained that good genjutsu should use as much realism as possible, as shinobi would not even attempt to dispel it. She had used a genjutsu drawing on the sounds and vibrations of the explosions, making the target believe he had been caught by a final one robbing them of their legs in the blast. In reality their own mind had made them believe their legs were gone, and so brain signals were not sent to the limbs, causing temporary paralysis. Such a scenario would enable them to easily knock out and secure their target. . . Shinji still felt bad though.

"It's a cat though!" Hana shouted in annoyance, sheathing her sword roughly. Ayame rolled her eyes at Shinji who offered a small smile back. Hana and Yumi were like polar opposites and were constantly butting heads. They could all tell it was friendly banter, which Yumi took some strange enjoyment in. Yumi seemed to enjoy putting her down, anyway.

"A cat you couldn't catch alone Hana. Congratulations." Yumi proved Shinji correct. "Return to the Hokage tower to report." She vanished in a small swirl of leaves.

* * *

The Hokage raised a grey eyebrow at them as they entered the room, cat held loosely in Shinji's arms, still too terrified to move.

"Tora-chan!" A fat woman shouted in a delighted voice, holding her arms out and stepping forwards, she seemed to be surprised as the cat met her halfway, burying itself in her clothing. Shinji did his best to ignore them as he turned to the Hokage who was puffing on his pipe with a straight face. He almost thought he saw a hint of a smile but dismissed it.

"Team 9 under Kazu Yumi reports mission success Hokage-sama. The cat; Tora, was captured and suffered no physical harm." Mental perhaps, probably. . .

"We request a C-rank mission Hokage-sama." The voice of their sensei spoke from behind them again, startling them yet again. Her words were no surprise however. In fact, the first time they had entered this room to receive their first mission, she had said the same words. Always with the same response, Shinji thought to himself with a frown.

"Denied, Jounin." The sandaime answered with a mildly frustrated look on his face. It was odd to imagine that their sensei would constantly annoy the leader of their village like this. "Really now, C-rank missions are no laughing matter. I have a few other D-ranks available though if yo-"

"We will be training for the rest of the day Hokage-sama." Yumi interrupted, bowing her head in respect and placing a hand on Shinji and Hana's shoulders. Ayame took her cue as they usually travelled this way, and took a hold of their sensei's arm. They vanished a moment later, Shinji just noticing the long puff that their leader took from his pipe.

The feeling of being transported in this manner was certainly a strange one. It was only possible to use it for short range and to a location you knew beforehand. When you vanished the main feeling one received was an intense increase in pressure, like all the air was ripped from your lungs and you were being pressed against by strong winds from all directions. It only took a brief second to appear elsewhere, where the air would rush back into your lungs. Shinji had learned if you kept your eyes open they stung nastily and filled with tears, perhaps due to the moisture leaving them. . . Images would come to you first, the light and colours, briefly followed by the sounds of life. He realised it would be useless in combat, as you were left completely defenceless until you adjusted yourself to your new location. He wondered if this was a lesson Yumi was trying to teach them by making them travel like this.

"How will we be training sensei?" Ayame asked in a polite voice, stepping away from her sensei and next to Shinji. Her voice sounded accepting but a little bit cautious, and not without good reason.

Yumi's first test to them, was practically a warning of how they would be treated. Even with one arm weakened from his wound Shinji had been made to train, along with Ayame with one useless hand from her shattered wrist. It had been worse for her perhaps, who had been trying, but found herself unable, to use one handed seals for genjutsu. Their sensei was a harsh taskmistress.

They were improving though.

"Today we will be building team camaraderie and confidence." The tall woman answered, sitting down and motioning for them to do the same. They had not done this kind of training before, their sensei was usually a very physical woman, having them practice chakra control on trees, or sparring.

"When we first met, I asked you to briefly describe yourself and your skills." She stopped here to give them all a quick look, before offering a small smile and continuing, "Now you are a real team I expect you to operate together with the utmost confidence. We're going to need to make plans on the fly, and trust in each other to save your lives. So we will get to know each other further. We will be talking for now, and you have to tell the complete truth. Understand?" They all nodded in answer, sharing a few quick glances. Whatever the purpose of the training they were all simply glad to finally get some rest! "Each of us will make our introduction again, and then will be questioned on it by your team mates, answer truthfully and believe in each other. Hana, begin."

"Ha, what?" The tall girl muttered, caught off-guard, but quickly righted herself at their sensei's stern expression. "Ah- My name is Manami Hana, I want to be a great kunoichi and also become a swords master. I like kenjutsu and taijutsu and want to have my own gennin team one day. Eh, I hate people who don't take being a shinobi seriously, especially girls who don't. Yeah. . ." She trailed off with an embarrassed shrug, apparently nervous to have gone first.

"Questions then?" Yumi prompted with a wave of her hand. As expected there was complete silence as a result. Shinji looked at Ayame, only to see her looking back. He then looked to Hana herself, only to receive a shrug. "Shinji." Yumi suddenly spoke. "Question now, or else." He felt his eyes widen at her implied threat even as his mind completely emptied of any thoughts.

"Ahh….ah….. why…" He asked, to give himself more time to think, knowing how ridiculous he sounded, "….. swords? Why swords and kenjutsu?" Lame, he thought to himself, but Yumi smiled nonetheless.

"Hmm? I guess I just like the way they work." Hana admitted, "There isn't much natural born advantage with weapons, it's almost all skill. I guess I wanted something that someone couldn't copy or learn with no effort, something I could be recognised for no matter what." She blushed as she looked away, the red cheeks seeming totally alien on the confident girl. Shinji felt his eyes widen at the admission before a small smile came forth.

"That sounds like a pretty good reason." Shinji admitted, not meeting her eyes.

"What's your greatest fear?" Yumi suddenly interrupted with a small but playful grin on her face. Hana seemed to consider for a few moments before answering.

"I think it would be being helpless. Like drowning would be terrible because nothing I could do would help me, and it would be slow. . . but also I'm scared of becoming exhausted. I'd hate to be fighting so many people that I collapse from exhaustion, and see a weaker foe slowly come and kill me while I'm too tired to defend myself. Or too injured to. That's why I train on stamina so much."

"A wise fear." Yumi commented, "The greatest Kage can be brought down if he is exhausted, learn to conserve your energy. Anyone else?" Shinji waited to allow Ayame a turn at a question.

"Do you think ninjutsu and genjutsu cowardly?" Ayame asked, her face neutral. Shinji felt his eyes slide to the small girl with some small confusion. Was she commenting on herself?

"No. I'm not that keen on it just because I like being in the action, but I'd feel safe with a specialist at my back." Hana replied with a smile at Ayame. The smaller girl smiled back happily and Shinji almost though she looked relived. "My control is pretty crappy too." Hana added with her tongue stuck out.

"Enough for Hana." Yumi interrupted before Shinji could speak, making him frown a little as he was getting into it. "I have decided every week each of us will get to ask each team mate one question which they have to answer. Consider it a game." The other two girls laughed at the comment and Shinji offered a small smile, enjoying the casual friendship that seemed to be growing between them. He hadn't had many friends before.

"Shinji's turn for interrogation. Introduce yourself." Shinji nodded and paused to remember what he said almost two weeks ago.

"My name is Shinji Karoshima, I like reading and peace. I don't like confrontations, or when people hate me or get angry at me. My skills are trap laying and our clan jutsu." He paused and let it trail off miserably, suddenly realising how pathetic it truly was. Hana looked at him for a moment before bursting out.

"Why would people hate you or get angry at you?!" Her voice sounded both confused and concerned, and that warmed him more than he would admit. The question wasn't a welcome one though, and he didn't want to lie. Didn't dare either, since there was no telling what their unpredictable sensei would do if she sensed him.

"I'm… I'm the heir of my clan. I'm not very strong though…" Hana seemed pissed at that comment and went to interrupt but Shinji beat her to it. "Don't worry Hana. It's just I'm not as strong as others, and because I don't enjoy fighting they don't think I'm worth being the heir." There were other reasons too, of course . . . but this was more than enough truth.

"Clans can be cruel to family and foes alike. They guard their secrets with jealousy and greed, thinking of themselves rather than their village. I would prefer you in my team to the strongest of the Hyuuga." Yumi spoke, shocking Shinji at what she said, but making him bow his head in thanks. He remembered in her introduction that she disliked clans, he was glad she didn't include him in that.

"Pardon me if I'm being rude Shinji," Ayame interrupted, offering a small smile in apology, "but I'm not familiar with your clan name, what do they do, and what _is_ your clan jutsu?" Shinji nodded and stood up, they had seen his jutsu once, but he expected in their situation of desperation and terror they might not remember the full details, or piece them together.

"We're a fairly small clan who isn't cared for much. We don't have a bloodline and we're not all ninja, so we don't get a seat on the council." Much to the anger of some of their more proud clansmen. "We believe in traps to win battles, and stealth. We're quite important in the village though, as we make most of the explosive notes in the village." There was a round of surprised exclamations from his team mates, though Yumi didn't look surprised. "Most notes are made by seal masters, but in the absence of any here we do it with our clan jutsu. The higher quality notes will always be made by Karoshima clan and bear our mark."

"And your family jutsu?" Hana interrupted with a curious expression in her brown eyes. Shinji nodded and drew a small sharp knife from a pouch hidden in his sleeves. The blade was carefully sterilised, and far safer and sharper than a kunai. "From childhood we soak our chakra into our bodies and into our blood, using seals and practice to infuse it into our blood. This in time changes the very make-up of our body." Quickly he pulled his sleeves up his arms, not missing the looks of his two fellow gennin when they saw his arms. They were totally criss-crossed with healed scars and red lines, some uglier than others. The occasional deeper scar stood out, from stabs rather than cuts. Taking the knife he cleanly cut into the skin of his wrist, not even twitching as the skin gave way and his blood began to ooze out. He let it ooze down his wrist and into his palm as he was trained.

"Our blood becomes highly volatile from the chakra, the chakra rages through it but is controlled by our veins and arteries. When it is freed from the body it becomes even more volatile." Feeling it beginning to pool in his cupped palm he threw his hand forward, letting it splatter across the trunk of a nearby tree. Those of the Karoshima clan learned to throw blood before kunai. "Then I focus chakra into the blood, dropping a sudden amount into the already volatile blood." So saying he quickly connected his chakra with the blood that had left him. It was almost the same feeling as connecting with a bunshin, or forming a henge around himself. The blood on the tree suddenly glowed a bright blue colour, contracting slightly before exploding in a rush of heat and flame, ripping into the tree trunk. He turned back to his team, two of which looked shocked.

"What the fuck!?" Hana shouted in shock, making him wince. "How is that not a bloodline? And how is that not respected?! No one can even wound you without dying!" Shinji was going to explain but his sensei beat him to it.

"Not so Hana. To use any jutsu the person requires concentration and energy. A true shinobi does not wound, but kills. No one can use a jutsu when dead." Shinji shivered at her tone but continued.

"It requires line of sight too, and range. If I can't see where the blood is then I can't aim my chakra into it. If it's too far away then I can't send my chakra out that far to it. Plus you can use ninjutsu or genjutsu or simple kunai to kill me. You'd have to wound me without killing me and then spill my blood on you, then step away and let me use the jutsu on you. Not many people are going to do that." It was a lesson he had been taught when younger, when young Karoshima's became arrogant at their abilities. After all, on paper it _did_ seem like an incredible skill.

"What about your arms? The scars!?" Hana blurted out again, but Shinji didn't answer.

"Not your turn for questions Hana." Yumi interrupted and Shinji thanked her in his head. "My turn. . . What is your greatest fear?" He almost laughed at the identical phrasing of Hana's own question, but he didn't, it was a sombre question for him. He knew exactly what it was.

"Killing someone I care about by accident." He responded immediately, shivering despite himself. The others nodded in understanding, traps were difficult tools and could be set off by anyone who passed through. Explosive blood would only make it worse if he caught an ally in the blast by accident.

"Finally, Ayame." Their sensei instructed, waving a hand at the smaller girl. The girl in question bowed her head to them before speaking.

"My name is Obaru Ayame. I like peace and quiet and want to protect it. My skills are genjutsu and suiton skills, our family comes from mist country. I dislike people who are mean or cruel to others, and my dream is to be a respected Jounin and also to raise my own team of Gennin. I also like my team." She added on the end, making Hana rub her hair and laugh whilst Shinji looked away in embarrassment.

"So you weren't born in Konoha?" Shinji asked curiously, not remembering any refugees recently.

"I was in fact," Ayame answered with a frown, "my mother took me away from mist country when our family was caught in the bloodline purges. We've never had a bloodline but my father apparently tried to help a child who was being beaten and he was killed. My mother fled while pregnant with me." There was a moments silence as each of them digested that news, each feeling a little sickened by the feudal and cruel water country.

"WHAT…" Hana shouted dramatically, leaning forwards so her face was a mere inches from Ayame's, the small girl laughed delightedly, "…Is your greatest fear!!!!" After saying this Hana's eyes shot to their sensei, who seemed to show no reaction to the taunt.

"I'm scared of losing the people I care for, family and friends." She answered easily, offering a smile to them both. Shinji found himself blushing once more at the honest and kind words coming from the girl. Did she have no vices at all?

They all turned to regard their sensei, who sat still watching them all. A few moments passed and Shinji wondered if he would have to prompt the woman, when she suddenly spoke.

"What's your favourite sexual position?"

The reactions were instant, he wasn't sure he had ever seen Ayame shocked before, she always seemed so calm, but her face was now a bright red as she stuttered and panicked. Hana's brown eyes were wide in shock and even Shinji admitted he was blushing.

"I-I don't know!! I have- I haven't!" The flustered girl managed to blurt out when she got control of her voice. Her face was still a deep cherry red, and her green eyes were wide.

"Really? How boring." The older woman shrugged before standing.

"Wait sensei, don't we get to ask you things?" Hana shouted out, leaping to her feat and pointing at the retreating woman. Shinji wondered about this also.

"Of course not." Their sensei answered with a laugh, no doubt at the shock on their faces, "If you want to know about me, you'll have to do research of your own. Consider it a test." A brief swirl of leaves announced her departure as she faded from view, not even a puff of smoke generated.

* * *

**Just to explain, the Karoshima clan is not a bloodline and will not make him invincible or even very powerful. None of the characters will be super powered, not even Yumi, they will have their strengths and abilities but I am trying to make this story brutally honest. Their skills currently would all be above Naruto's and Sakura's, though they wouldn't win against Naruto as he has never relied on skill. For all his complaining about it, he effectively has his own bloodline and ALSO family jutsu which he uses. Every…. Single… battle… Im hoping to create shinobi who use tactics, a range of subtle skills, and tricks. **

**Also Shinji isn't emo or emotionally crushed, nor hated like Naruto. He is simply similar to Hinata, except there is no sibling to be compared to. **


	4. Altercation

**Another chapter here, hope to get some reviews this time, but I expect Im writing in a niche market here, OC's and all. lol. Can anyone answer a question though for me, what does the sharingan do in regards to genjutsu? Does it let them see through it without fail?! Or let them cast it without words? So many different accounts . . .**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**__________________________________________________________________** (refusing to allow a line here -_-")

It was almost two weeks after their graduation when team 9 interacted once more with the other teams from their year. After a rather brutal training session in which they had been ordered to _assassinate_ an unsuspecting Kazu Yumi (which had gone badly as expected), they had decided to retire together for food. Perhaps it was their aching bodies or the faint smell of sweat they gave off, but they decided to forgo a normal restaurant and instead have some ramen from Ichariku's. Taking a small table against one wall they each ordered their food and relaxed, massaging limbs in the hopes of getting some feelings back.

"Well well well… if it isn't some more fellow rookies!" The loud boisterous voice called out from beside them. Feeling too weary to be surprised Shinji glanced up to see the smiling face of Inizuka Kiba, standing beside his team mates and also two members of team seven.

"Good afternoon Kiba-san." Ayame replied with a friendly smile, apparently surprising the otherwise incorrigible boy into looking away and blushing. Shinji nodded in greeting as well, while hiding a grin. It was impossible to be anything but kind to Ayame, she was just too genuine.

"So…" Kiba salvaged, grinning once more, "It's great to see another team passed their test. Who's your sensei?"

"Our sensei is Kazu Yumi, dog-breath. How bout you?" Hana answered, standing up and giving the young Inizuka a high-five. Shinji wasn't even surprised to find they knew each other, both had such similar personalities.

"Ugh… Manami Hana…" A disgusted voice spoke out, drawing all eyes to the pink haired girl who was looking at their tall companion with undisguised loathing. Shinji surprised himself by feeling some small anger at the girl. He was too shy to do anything however… and if there was anyone who needed protecting less…

"And you Haruno?" The tall swords-woman snarled with an irritated expression, "still chasing after your precious Uchiha you worthless excuse for a kunoichi?"

"Hey!" The blonde boy shouted angrily, stepping forward in a threatening manner towards Hana. Shinji found himself blocking the way before he could fully think his actions through. He realised his stance was probably exasperating the situation.

"This is senseless." The resident Aburame commented, though he went ignored.

"Sakura-chan is a great kunoichi! We're the strongest team!" Uzumaki shouted out in his usual loud manner, pointing at Shinji angrily, as if it were somehow his fault. Not that he felt worried, Uzumaki-san wasn't exactly skilled in tai or ninjutsu. Shinji was fairly bad in close combat, but he was confident he could disable Naruto, he had in spars in the academy in fact.

"Oh really dead-last!?" Kiba shouted out, joining the building brawl by grabbing Naruto by the collar of his jumpsuit, drawing the tanned boy close to him as he and Akamaru growled.

"This is quite a situation. Tea Hinata-chan, Shino-san?"

"Thank you Ayame-san." Shino answered, sitting in the seat Shinji had vacated and accepting the steaming drink offered to him. The Hyuuga was apparently too worried to hear her.

"Maa maa, perhaps their training needs to be increased if they have time for this." A lazy voice commented, making Naruto, Kiba and Hana shout out.

"Who asked you!?" Right before their faces paled. Shinji looked mortified also.

Though the mask covered his face one could clearly see the raised eyebrow and neutral expression of the grey-haired Jounin standing before them. Flanked on one side by Kurenai and Asuma, and Shinji's worst nightmare on his other side. Kazu Yumi.

Shit.

"You may be correct old man." Yumi spoke out, her voice dead of any emotion, Shinji felt himself shrink as her eyes looked over them. He missed the annoyed twitch of Hatake Kakashi.

"Why do we find our teams almost in battle here?" Yuhi Kurenai grated out, a faint blush on her face, perhaps from shame. Shinji tried to think of something to say before deciding it might be best to let someone else take the plunge.

"Kakashi-sensei they called Sakura-chan worthless!" Naruto shouted out angrily, his eyes squinting together in fury. The tall silver haired Jounin ran a hand through his hair as he let out a deep sigh.

"Shut up Naruto." He commanded sharply, making the blonde boy flinch back.

"We were here from the start." Kurenai commented.

"Indeed." Kakashi continued. "Sakura, you shouldn't have let your dislike of Manami-san show, you had no right to speak to her like that. Naruto, stop acting so brashly on your emotions. Would you have struck a fellow leaf nin over a dispute of words?" The two of them looked away, Sakura ashamed, though Naruto angrily, he seemed to ignore the rebuke.

"Kiba… must you always get involved in a fight?" The tall woman asked exasperatedly, the dog boy looked down sadly and Akamaru whined in apology.

"Hana. Harsh words solve nothing. Shinji…. Though I'm pleased to see you so quick to defend your team mate, I'm disappointed in your methods." The two of them looked down as well, though Shinji couldn't help but wonder that her criticisms didn't seem to suggest they not start fights in the future.

"That sounded a little unlike a dressing down." Sarutobi Asuma echoed with a small smile.

"You say something cancer-statistic?" Their sensei replied with a bored expression, making Hana and Kiba choke back laughs. Shinji couldn't stop his eyes widening as their sensei casually insulted a famous shinobi. Said famous man simply shook his head and sat down on a nearby table, the other Jounins following suit. In the end they were all sat across four tables, in a small circle, discussing recent happenings. Except for Naruto who was mostly pouring ramen down his throat in a rather disturbing manner. The young Hyuuga seemed to find this endearing for a reason Shinji would never understand. Their own sensei wasn't getting involved in any conversation, but instead seemed to be working her way to a hangover. Yumi-sensei drinks?

"I hear the Chuunin exams are taking place in a few weeks." Kurenai brought up after her bowl of ramen, "it seems so soon." The other Gennins started listening closely at this, each secretly hoping they would be allowed to compete.

"I will probably enter my team." Kakashi admitted with an eye-smile, ignoring the surprised expressions on the other Jounin's faces. His blonde student leaped into the air trying to shout in glee, though was promptly hit back down by his pink-haired teammate for spilling his ramen near her.

"I was considering it for team 10," Asuma also admitted, ignoring Kurenai's shocked expression. "I don't expect them to be promoted, but it's experience you can't gain outside of war."

"It's pathetic." Yumi replied with a quick swig of sake. "Idiots being forced to show off in front of a crowd, flashy jutsu and posturing. An empty arena also, it's not balanced at all. Tai and ninjutsu users have all the advantages." Hana raised an eyebrow at Shinji at their sensei's comment, she had sounded almost bitter.

"Except for Suiton users." Kakashi added with a laugh, referring to the lack of any water source in Konoha's final arena. "You've never liked the exams Yumi-chan, how long did it take you to advance?" If looks could have killed then Kakashi would have been carted away in a basket but as it was he simply leaned back and sweated a little. Even among Jounin Kazu Yumi was unpredictable. This wasn't the Mitarashi Anko unpredictability, you knew what to expect from her. . .

"Two times." She finally gritted out, her eyes flashing dangerously as emotion finally flooded her voice. "The first time in Kumogakure, I won the competition." There was surprised silence around the table before Hana shouted out.

"And they didn't promote you?!" Even Naruto had stopped eating to listen to them, an expression of some concern on his face.

"They claimed I hadn't shown enough skills to be promoted. I defeated my foes using stealth. I was held back because I hadn't shown off enough, despite that this is supposed to be what true shinobi _never_ do." The angry woman took another long drink of sake before slamming the dish down, pouring more into it. Shinji began to wonder if they would need to carry their sensei home. He hadn't suspected her a heavy drinker.

"What happened the second time?" Hinata asked in a timid voice.

"I remember when she was promoted actually. She fought against me." Asuma interrupted with a grunt, ignoring Yumi's stern gaze. "It was a little strange. Aspiring stealth specialist starts a fight by kicking me into a wall and unleashing katon and raiton jutsu on me." He rubbed his head at this, as if massaging some imaginary injury.

"You beat me in the end." Yumi added with an annoyed expression.

"You weren't fighting as you would normally though." Asuma comforted, placing a hand on Yumi's head and ruffling her hair. The members of team 9 had terrified expressions on their faces as they waited for Yumi to kill them all. Perhaps it was the alcohol for she didn't make any threatening moves at all.

"Rest assured statistic, if I attack you it will be while you're asleep and you won't feel a thing." The strange thing was that she said the words in a voice that could only be called jovial. Even as the smoking man carefully removed his hand with a somewhat cautious expression.

"I don't understand sensei!" Naruto shouted out, earning a baleful glare from the woman descending into drunkenness. "You're ninjutsu, Kurenai is genjutsu and Asuma is taijutsu. Yumi is stealth? That's not a jutsu."

"Maa Naruto. Yumi-chan is an assassination specialist." There was silence around the table as they all considered his words. Shinji's eyes met Ayame's and then Hana's as they all came to the same conclusion. An assassin specialist? Probably ANBU at one point, a lot of things were suddenly making sense now.

"So what cool jutsu does she use!?" He asked with a confuse expression on his face.

"There is more to being a shinobi than jutsu Naruto." Kakashi responded, casually ignoring Yumi's muttered _"coming from you old man?" _"Yumi-chan's skills lay in infiltration and elimination. I'm sure she knows many ninjutsu, but probably won't use them unless she's already been discovered."

"Old man, how do you know so much about meee?" Yumi slurred, taking another long drink of sake immediately after her words. The young Gennin all turned to look at Shinji and the two girls, who blushed at their Sensei's unusual behaviour.

"… Despite that we all hang out together and go on missions together . . . You're in the bingo book Yumi…" Kurenai answered for Kakashi, a small sweatdrop on her forehead, though she _was_ used to dealing with her close friend Anko.

"What!?" Yumi shouted outraged, causing many other people to look at them. "Who the hell did I leave alive!? I'll kill them!" There were more sweatdrops around the tables as everyone watched the woman stagger to her feet and sway for a little, before apparently deciding the effort wasn't worth it, and sinking back down.

"Someone must have spotted you Yumi-chan. You've been listed as an A-rank shinobi for two years now."

"A-rank!?" Kiba shouted out in a surprised voice, mirroring the thoughts of many of the Gennin.

"Ignore that." Yumi grunted out. "The ranking system's worthless. More than half the Jounin in any village are A-rank, and every sensei is." She tried to take another drink before noticing that it was empty. "There's a whole wealth of skills in A-rank. The old man here is high A-rank, I'm low A-rank. Same letter, but he would crush me every time. No challenge." There was some silence before Kakashi spoke.

"As Yumi-chan says. The ranking system is a little useless. It's only of any use when you know someone is ranked above you, running is your only choice."

"But we beat Zabuza-teme!!" Naruto shouted suddenly, catching the attention of the Jounin in the room, as Kakashi sighed.

"Zabuza?" Asuma enquired with a frown, "Momochi Zabuza? A-ranked missing nin!? When did you face him?" All eyes turned to Naruto as he answered.

"We had a C-rank mission that went A-rank, but we managed to beat Zabuza and save wave country from Gato. We were amazing." He was quietened as Kakashi's hand clamped down on his head, closing his mouth for him.

"We were lucky." He answered the others, "It was their idea to continue the mission after that."

"A C-rank?" Yumi muttered quietly.

"But surely you should have cancelled the mission if the man lied to you!?" Kurenai pressed, making Kakashi squirm.

"I didn't expect someone of his calibre, I would have been able to handle most Jounin. My bad I know, I've been lectured by Hokage-sama." He did look a little embarrassed at his choice, though from the sounds of it, everything turned out for the better in the end.

"A C-rank??"

"How did the Gennin perform under the pressure?" Asuma asked, stroking his beard. Naruto started boasting to Kiba and Hinata but most people watched Kakashi for his answer.

"They worked together well, they learned tree-walking there too." He looked proud, though Shinji noted that they had mastered tree walking a few days ago as well, they had soon been told to move onto water walking

"A C-RANK!?" Yumi shouted, suddenly grabbing everyone's attention as she shot to her feet a Kunai in hand. "I'll kill him! He won't escape me!" Everyone watched with shock as she began to walk away from them, kunai in hand. Shinji bit back a wince at the sound her body colliding with the floor made.

"Hmmm…. I wondered when that would happen." The grey haired man spoke, walking up to her and bending down to pick her up. "I will take her home. Goodnight all." He gave a quick eye smile to them before vanishing in a puff of smoke, taking their sensei with him.

"Asuma-san." Shinji asked quickly, "Will Yumi-sensei be okay with him?" He had no reason not to trust the well known Jounin, but one could not be sure.

"Relax Karoshima-kun." The man answered between puffs of smoke. "They go back a way. Despite the teasing they're pretty close."

"Dude." Kiba grabbed Shinji's attention, "Your sensei is weird." Shinji nodded in agreement even as his cheeks coloured. He simply could not believe Yumi-sensei had embarrassed them like that before their peers. Could barely believe she would do that anyway! She seemed a lot more . . . calm, or stern, than to get drunk.

"I'd get some rest were I you," Kurenai said to team 9, "Knowing Yumi, tomorrow you will be going on a C-rank…. For all our sakes I hope you do anyway…"

* * *

"Team 9 under Kazu Yumi respectfully requests a C-rank mission Hokage-sama." The tall woman intoned with a wave of her hand. Her three Gennin stood aligned behind her, not wishing to interrupt the conversation before them. Their sensei was in a foul mood today, though they all knew why.

"Now Yumi, let us discuss this reasonably." The elderly Hokage soothed, taking the pipe from his lips. "Do you truly believe they are ready for such a mission? You know what a C-rank can entail…"

"I do, Hokage-sama, they will not grow unless they are allowed combat experience. D-ranks are intended to foster teamwork, which my team has perfected to a far greater degree than any others. Particularly team 7, yet they were granted such a mission." Despite the respectful tone and words, there was obvious reproach in her voice, and this would have surprised Shinji. Except that he was slowly becoming used to her breaking his expectations.

"My apologies Yumi-san, there are politics involved in team 7." This didn't appear to please their teacher, though it intrigued her three charges. Politics in team 7? Perhaps referring to the last Uchiha and the blatant favouritism he received from the council and shinobi alike. It was something his clan complained about regularly. To little avail.

"A C-rank, _please_." She answered. The team didn't really know what to think of the situation. They all hated the D-ranks, they were a waste of time and seemed to do nothing but annoy them all and disrupt their training.

"Very well Yumi." The man picked up a few scrolls, quickly reading through them and apparently looking for something in particular. "Here is one that should be suited to your team's speciality." The old man commented, throwing the scroll at their sensei. She opened it and began reading, even as the Sandaime continued. "A small group of bandits has taken residence outside a nearby town in Hi no Kuni. They are ambushing merchants bringing food into that village and thus putting it under siege. You are to infiltrate the camp, learn of their numbers and if possible what has caused them to become active recently. If you think it possible you are to demoralise and scatter the bandits, at no risk to yourselves. If the situation is beyond the group report back and ANBU will be dispatched."

"We accept this mission Hokage-sama, we will end the threat they present to the village." Yumi responded with a bow.

"Only at no risk to your team Yumi."

"There will be no risk to my team Hokage-Sama."

They left the village only an hour after that meeting, Yumi giving strict instructions on what they were to bring. All held storage seals containing their sleeping equipment as well as survival gear. Only Shinji and Yumi could create the seals, her from experience, and he from his family's training in explosive tags and simple seals. Once they were created they could be used by anyone. Hana and Ayame were instructed to learn to create them in their own time as well.

* * *

Locating the bandit camp had been quite simple. They were either foolish or arrogant, to not move from where they ambushed the merchants. Using what stealth skills they had learned from Yumi the four of them circled the fortification, inspecting it from all angles. A rough palisade wall surrounded the enclosure, which was little more than tents and campfires. In the centre lay a single wooden building, two stories tall and not unlike an inn. All in all there looked to be as few as fifteen bandits, maybe twenty.

They gathered in a small clearing outside voice range of the bandit camp, the three of them crouching before their sensei with barely disguised nervousness and excitement. Shinji was partly frightened, and yet at the same time, he was desperate to test himself, and see how far he had come.

"Team." Yumi began with a serious voice, earning nods from them all. "We will defeat these bandits and make sure they cannot cause problems for people again. I have a strategy already made, but I want each of you to provide one to me now for possible future use." Despite himself Shinji smiled, feeling that he was beginning to understand their sensei somewhat, these tests of hers were regular.

"We could have Ayame henge herself as a merchant and take the road." Shinji began. "When she is captured and taken to the enemy leader she will be in a perfect central location to use a wide scale genjutsu. From there we could break into the main building unnoticed and set explosives. What wouldn't be killed could easily be rounded up once the flames die down." It was what had come first to his mind, Ayame would surely be able to protect herself against simple bandits.

"Or…" Hana began, "We could have Ayame cast a sleep genjutsu across the camp and sneak in through the gates, from there we could have Shinji drip some blood on each tent as we make our way to the main building, get the information, set up some bombs, get out. Then watch it all go up." Yumi nodded to her though Shinji's face was a little pale. He would have enough blood for all that, but he would be feeling a little sick afterwards maybe. Each tent would require a decent sized covering to be fatal."

"Alternatively we could poison their food and water supplies and watch them die." That coming from Ayame was a little worrying, but he supposed it was a valid plan.

"Very good. However I am going to factor our state of mind into this. I want each you to kill someone in this mission." This was greeted by a round of silence which seemed to stretch out. "I'm not trying to be cruel to you. This is one of the easiest missions we will have, and I don't want you freezing up later in your career. I want to enter you in the upcoming Chuunin exams, but I need to know you can handle that. Understood?"

Shinji looked at Hana and Ayame, who looked back at him before they each nodded. Yumi-sensei was telling the truth, they would all have to kill sooner or later as Shinobi. Why not start early? When there wasn't a great deal of risk.

"We will start by having Ayame cast a double layered genjutsu on the area, the first to simulate the sounds of rain. The second to blanket the area in a thick Kirigakure no jutsu. The knowledge of the rain will offer a plausible reason for the mist, and alleviate suspicion, as well as cover our sounds. When the mist hits, Shinji will blow a hole in the north wall of the compound, before entering the grounds and hiding himself in the confusion. Hana, this is your cue to kill the gate guards and enter the area, you will secure the gates, which Ayame will hide on top of. From there Ayame will offer kunai support as well as use targeted genjutsu to protect your team mates. Shinji I want as much complete destruction from you as humanly possible, don't let them gain their feet. They should flee towards Hana and Ayame who are to kill them. We enter the main building together when the grounds are cleared. Any questions?"

There weren't any. Her plan though dramatic and loud, would force each of them into combat situations.

The rain began to fall a few minutes later.

* * *

Manami Hana waited patiently for her cue to strike. The weak gates that stood before her were closed but had a poorly armed guard stood on each side, guarding it. The rain had continued for a few minutes now, and the first signs of fog were beginning to roll in, sweeping between the trees. Hana had to commend her teammate, there was no indication of unnatural play with her illusion. Probably because of the rain beforehand, as Yumi had instructed. In the close packed forests of Hi no Kuni, sudden rainfall, and deep fog, weren't uncommon.

She wasn't entirely sure how she felt about killing, but knew it had to be done if she were to advance. She couldn't be a shinobi who refused to kill, that was a ridiculous ideal. Instead she was steeling herself by watching the two guards, imagining what evils they may have committed, and just what movements she would make when she dispatched them. Praying she wouldn't hesitate when the time came.

The explosion came sooner than she expected, a sheet of flame roaring up into the sky with more power than she ever imagined. She guessed that was what a demolitions nin could truly achieve outside sparring. The vibrations through the earth startled her into action. Before she could fully understand what she was doing she was before the first guard, slashing her katana across his throat in a gruesome display. Before he even began to fall she was before the second guard, impaling him through the throat whilst covering his mouth with her gloved hand, preventing his scream from alerting anyone. A moment later she was atop the wooden gate, slicing the throat of a man who was asleep at the operating wheel before giving a short bird's whistle. There was a quiet tap as her small friend landed beside her, crouched on one knee with her hand pressed against the floor. In the light caused by the explosions, her eyes seemed to be sparkling a yellow colour, much like she assumed her own were.

"Ready Ayame?" Hana whispered, adrenaline pumping through her body so much that she was shivering. This killing wasn't nearly as hard as she had expected, it was almost enough to make her laugh in fact. The small girl nodded, drawing a brace of kunai before throwing it into the crowd, the muffled sounds of screams being cut off by the sounds of more explosions. Holding her sword vertically before her Hana let herself fall off the gate towards the ground, aiming to cut off three men running towards freedom. They paused as her feet impacted the floor, kicking up a cloud of dust.

"Not a chance." She spoke out, before lunging forwards, her katana gleaming in the moonlight.

* * *

The screams were weak in his ears as he made his way forwards, his hearing already muffled by the loud explosions and the vibrations having damaged his ear drums. Pumping small amounts of chakra to them as he was trained he was rewarded with the world coming into a little more focus, though still not normal. His foes here would not be skilled, so he could afford to be a little adventurous. Drawing his knife he quickly cut deeply into both his palms, feeling the blood flowing freely from the skin as people ran towards him. This was arrogant of him, he knew. But he was effectively fighting academy students. Plus he wanted to try his hand at his father's personal taijutsu style.

The first man lunged at him with a sharp knife, he deflected the blow with his hands, running them down the man's arm as he tossed him to the side. Immediately he ducked the sweep of a curved sword, hammering a palm into the man's solar plexus before kicking his feet out from under the man. The final man's strike missed easily in the confusion, letting Shinji in close where he placed his hands on the man's shoulders before rolling backwards and kicking him away. Grinning a little in pride at his efforts Shinji turned to face the four men who were climbing to their feet and collecting their weapons, turning to him once more.

Reaching his hand forward Shinji smirked as he clicked his fingers mockingly. Smiling as he saw the bloody handprints spread across the men begin to glow blue.

"Kai."

* * *

Like a commander watching over a battle Kazu Yumi stood upon the main building of the compound, shrouded in her own concealing genjutsu. Her students were performing admirably, and each had made their kills. An unfair task to ask of Ayame, who would almost always act in a support role in the future, and rarely have to kill directly, but at least now she knew she could. Expanding her senses she searched for any foreign chakra nearby, determined to intercept any combatants beyond normal that might threaten her team. There were none.

She smiled grimly as the last of the men fell.

* * *

Ayame frowned to herself as she tracked Hana's movements, praying that Shinji wouldn't come to harm while he was separated from them. Another two attackers were falling upon Hana, and Ayame clicked her teeth in annoyance. Using a wide area genjutsu like these was taxing on her reserves, she knew she would lose control of the rain soon. Luckily it had served its task, and Kirigakure no jutsu was continuous, the mist was real, so required no chakra input. A strong breeze would blow it away, and it would slowly dissipate, but for now it was enough.

Forcing a little chakra into her hands she flashed through some seals as fast as she could, before pointing at the two men. The two of them swayed and stumbled to their knees before Hana, one rolling away in self-preservation, though the other was dispatched by her teammate who was striking like a scorpion. Ayame was determined to keep her safe, for the both of them. Focusing her attention on the last man she focused her chakra around his body, watching as he collapsed to the floor clawing at his body. It took more chakra to cast a genjutsu that she did not create herself, such as one that would draw on the victim's own fears. They tended to be much more difficult to dispel however, as the victim's fears could panic them even into death. The man's still body attested to that same fate.

Hana span on the spot as two more men ran towards her, unarmed and seemingly in panic. Cursing her heavy and aching muscles she drew her blade once more and prepared to cut through some more bandits. Such an action proved unneeded however as both men gasped in agony before pitching forwards. Hana noticed large holes in both of their backs and blood spread flowing behind them. Following the trail she spotted Shinji walking towards them, blood dripping from both his hand that were dangling at his sides.

"Hey." The young boy shrugged, his face fairly calm despite both the destruction around them and the pain he must have been feeling in his hands. Judging from the blood the wounds were serious, and considering the state of his enemies, self-inflicted.

"Time to collect the Intel?" Ayame asked as she landed beside them, carefully taking Shinji's hands and beginning to wrap bandages around them. The boy offered her a smile in thanks as he let her work on them. Hana found the scene distasteful, but then what did she know about his family jutsu? There must be a good reason he had to cut himself up like that.

"There won't be any need for that. Well done." Their sensei spoke, appearing before them all for once. She took a look at each of them, noting their expressions and their actions. A smile came over her face. "I'm proud of you all, I collected the Intel while you cleaned shop around here. How is everyone coping?" The question was a strange one Hana felt, though she did feel a little cold and clammy. She was shaking a little too.

* * *

Shinji watched with worry as Hana fell to one knee, shaking and looking at the floor around her in some discomfort. Clearly the blood had gotten to her at last, the sight of it, and with so much spilled, the _smell_. Shinji was no stranger to blood and its smell, not with his family he wasn't. The others didn't have that . . . advantage . . . though. _Though I would give it up in a moment . . ._

"We killed them all." Hana whispered though they all caught it. Shinji looked away in discomfort at her words and scratched at his arm. He wasn't really bothered … after all… Retching interrupted his thoughts as the small girl beside him emptied her stomach on the dirty floor, clutching her stomach and falling to her knees as she threw up.

"Shinji." Yumi interrupted, catching his attention. "I will talk to them both as we head back to Konoha. You don't seem bothered, will you be okay?" He nodded in response to her question, knowing he would not break down like they had. "Promise me if you feel bad you will tell me." She pressed, to which he nodded once more. It wouldn't be an issue though. It wasn't that Shinji felt himself above those he had killed, nor that he was emotionless.

He had experienced the talk before however.

He had already killed.

* * *

**Just to clear up, this may have made them seem overpowered but that is a part of the story. After all they have been fighting bandits here, whom, to ninja, must seem like children. Frightened, tired, just-awakened bandits, would be even worse. More a need to introduce Yumi's past a little and show their abilities in combat. I'm a big fan of the shinobi world drawn in the manga, but think it is handled terribly! Too many ninja with one or two moves fighting on in obvious manners, no sneak attacks, or anything! **

Review please.

* * *


End file.
